<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈】Merry Christmas by Cacia1996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519450">【德哈】Merry Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996'>Cacia1996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“有时候会想听听动人的话；有时候会想去流浪，走不动了就回家；有时候又想打开一瓶冰冷的啤酒，只喝到脸颊微微泛红走路有点儿颠簸，到阳台上，望着你一步一步走近我。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德哈】Merry Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利觉得日子过不下去了，他要离家出走。</p><p>他跟马尔福结婚十年了。十年啊！那个该死的马尔福。八年级毕业的时候自己也不知道是中了什么夺魂咒，居然死心塌地力排众议要跟他结婚。</p><p>然后呢？同居以后没一件事是顺心的，自己做傲罗受伤了要被他骂，拜托，受伤的是自己诶！不安慰就算了，还要极尽所能讽刺自己。梅林啊，谁还不会说话似的，自己就想能够得到两句安慰怎么就这么难呢？谁还没个脆弱的时候，那个该死的白鼬为什么就是不懂！</p><p>可是能去哪呢？</p><p>不管了，出去再说，去哪都比待在这个空荡荡的庄园好。哈利一横心，拉开大门走了出去。</p><p>外面白茫茫一片，哈利深一脚浅一脚地走在雪地里，积雪在空旷的环境里发出“咯吱咯吱”的声音。太寂寞了，要不是有脚印，哈利甚至觉得自己是游荡在某个噩梦沼泽深处的幽灵。他停下来站在原地思考着。</p><p>应该去热闹的地方看看。</p><p>对角巷不行，人太多。大战结束以后哈利就觉得自己丧失了跟人打交道的能力，能躲在家里绝对不出门。想到这里哈利在心里对自己翻了个白眼，沦落成现在这个宛如怨妇的样子都是自己作的。</p><p>布莱克老宅作为凤凰社旧址被他自己捐出去了，他也实在是不想去那个阴森的宅院。</p><p>陋居？哈利在雪地上来回走了两圈，雪地上留下了更多的脚印。也许可以去看看。</p><p>哈利当即移形换影来到陋居附近的空地上。离着一段距离，他就看见了立在门前的圣诞树。</p><p>今天是平安夜啊。</p><p> </p><p>哈利已经不记得自己有多久没好好过一个圣诞了，自从卢修斯和纳西莎去世以后。</p><p>他还记得那天正是平安夜，不巧的是自己和德拉科都要加班，接到噩耗，食死徒的余孽要向马尔福家寻仇，等他处理完动乱赶到圣芒戈，两人身上都盖着白布，德拉科站在旁边低着头。</p><p>哈利小心翼翼地走上前拉了拉德拉科的衣袖，比他高一头的男人看向他，目光涣散而空洞，两个人相对无言，半晌，德拉科突然抱住他，低头埋在自己的肩窝上，到现在，哈利似乎都还能感受到肩膀上的湿热。</p><p>德拉科说：“我是孤儿了。”</p><p>他还说：“我只有你了。”</p><p>哈利可能是这个世界上最懂这种心情的人了，他回抱住靠在自己身上的爱人。</p><p>“你永远都有我。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利叹了口气。</p><p>自己要是这个样子出现在陋居总该会打扰到韦斯莱家的家庭聚会吧。</p><p>哈利转身来到对角巷，漫无目的走在雪地里。对角巷并没有想象中的热闹，几个店铺门可罗雀，人们都该回到家里和家人过节去了吧。</p><p>也许应该回去煮一杯圣诞红酒。</p><p>以前在马尔福庄园过圣诞，不管他们加班到多晚，纳西莎总会准备好暖身的热红酒。</p><p>其实马尔福夫妇一直也没能真正的接纳自己哈利是知道的，那是自然。只是因为德拉科的坚持，经历过两次战争，在他们心里也许只要德拉科能够好好活着就好了吧。</p><p>卢修斯的野心早就被消磨殆尽，他再也不是当年那个不可一世的男人了，虽然表面上还是穿着华丽，哈利能够看出来男人神态中的疲惫和老态。战争改变了一切。</p><p>不管怎么说，那两年，总算是“正常”的家庭生活。</p><p>呸，是爱蒙蔽了双眼。哈利在心中暗自诽谤。</p><p>回家吧。哈利站在雪地里，他感到疲惫。</p><p>也许那个混蛋已经回家了，找不到自己该着急了，回头找到陋居去影响韦斯莱家的节日心情。我才不是担心他会着急，我是怕他给别人找麻烦。做完心理建设，哈利在一旁的商店买了热红酒的食材回到了庄园。</p><p> </p><p>事实证明，他想多了。出门的时候是什么样，回来的时候还是什么样。哈利将手里的袋子扔在桌上，苹果从袋子里滚出来撞翻了一片酒瓶。</p><p>嗯，哈利刚刚就是一个人坐在餐厅喝酒来着，然后，就有了这场突如其来半途而废的离家出走。</p><p>他只是讨厌一个人在家里的寂寞感。</p><p>马尔福夫妇出事后，哈利就辞掉了傲罗的职业，因为德拉科整晚整晚睡不着，一入梦就是食死徒向他父母寻仇，然后，就是追杀哈利。</p><p>即使是这样，德拉科没有提过一次要求哈利辞职。</p><p>他们确实吵过很多架，无非是哈利的衣服不能分类放好，德拉科少爷心气穷讲究之类家长里短的小事，他们还从来没有为人生职业这种正经的事情吵过架，虽然德拉科对哈利经常受伤颇具微词，却从未上升到他不该做傲罗的职业高度。</p><p>他们相互尊重，并且永远支持对方。</p><p>所以哈利主动放弃了这个职业，接受了麦格校长的邀请，成为霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御教授，并且办公室的壁炉和马尔福庄园直接连接，来回也方便。</p><p> </p><p>哈利气急败坏地看着一旁的壁炉。这个没良心的，我总是想着为了他好，他呢？</p><p>“熊熊燃烧！”壁炉“呼啦”升腾起火焰。</p><p>“烧死你个没良心的。”哈利挥手又招来了一瓶冰啤酒，一仰脖“咕嘟咕嘟”吹完了整瓶。</p><p>厨房的冰箱是哈利装的，除了冰箱，哈利还在客厅装了电视。都是些麻瓜的物件，即使是在魔法世界已经生活了二十年，哈利还是比较习惯一些麻瓜的家用电器，德拉科起先抱怨过几次，后来，也就随哈利了，虽然他自己从来不碰。</p><p>嗯，他们到底是怎么能够生活在一起的？哈利看着手里的空酒瓶发呆。</p><p>德拉科那些扎人的棱角这些年早都收起来了，为了和自己生活在一起。</p><p>壁炉里的火势渐渐平复，最终熄灭留下一道青烟。</p><p>德拉科这些年作为圣芒戈的医生受过不少委屈他都是知道的，患者不愿意接受他的治疗，其他医生不愿意采纳他的治疗方案，所有人都以敌意的目光盯着他，随时准备抓着他一丁点失误大肆宣扬。他一个马尔福家的大少爷，是整个圣芒戈最兢兢业业的一个。</p><p>他加了无数的班，在无数人面前低下过头，说了无数的对不起，最终才坐上了今天这个位置。</p><p>人们依然没有放过他。盼着他爬得越高，摔得越惨。</p><p>他要是还是像以前那样恣意飞扬就好了。哈利心里忽然一阵难过。</p><p>给他做一杯圣诞红酒吧。</p><p>哈利抱起装着食材的购物袋，摇摇晃晃走进厨房。</p><p>哈利原本厨艺不错，托德思礼一家的福。后来因为工作忙，加上德拉科不知道从哪里听来了他那段悲惨的童年往事，再也不让他下厨。</p><p>在经历过无数次比伏地魔过境还惨烈的厨房战争后，德拉科终于学会了做饭，哪怕要加班，德拉科都会先赶回家做好晚饭后再回去圣芒戈，后来哈利去了霍格沃茨上班，霍格沃茨的食堂减去了这一麻烦，算起来，哈利也将近六七年没进过厨房了。</p><p>就是煮杯热红酒，没什么。哈利这么想着。</p><p>可是当他看着红酒瓶都出现重影，拿起水果刀手都在发抖，丁香插不进橙皮，锅里的红酒烧开溢出了奶锅等等一系列灾难过后......哈利赌气将锅一扔，又抄起一瓶冰啤酒跑进了卧室。</p><p> </p><p>“喝这么多酒？还是冰啤酒？你到底知不知道自己的胃不好，回头胃痛了还不是折磨我。”</p><p>哈利醉眼朦胧地站在阳台上，看见一个顶着金色头发的混蛋从迷雾中走近视线，他永远都是这样，即使生命被迷雾笼罩，即使在人生的岔路口彷徨，却最终都会一步一步走向自己。</p><p>“我想喝圣诞热红酒。”</p><p>德拉科挂好大衣，又将哈利倒了一地的酒瓶清理干净。</p><p>“好，下次等我回来给你做，不要自己试图炸厨房，为了响应伟大的格兰杰的号召，连个家养小精灵都不准养。”</p><p>“是韦斯莱。赫敏·格兰杰-韦斯莱。”</p><p>“还不如格兰杰。”德拉科翻了个白眼，挽起袖子准备转身出门下楼去厨房。</p><p>“可是我觉得波特-马尔福比较好听。”哈利笑弯了眼睛。</p><p>“那是自然。”上扬的嘴角泄露了男人的心情。</p><p>“嘿，德拉科。”哈利眼睛亮晶晶地看着自己的爱人，伸出魔杖指向头顶上方，一枝槲寄生带着枝头热烈火红的果子垂落下来。</p><p>德拉科笑了，伸出手臂将人揽进自己怀里。</p><p>爱人泛红的脸颊是平安夜最诱人的苹果。</p><p>“Merry Christmas.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>